


Sea Of Sadness

by MegzCandle



Series: Sormik Week 2018 [1]
Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Let Mikleo Be Happy 2018, M/M, Major Spoilers, Really wish it wasn't so short, Sormik Week 2018, This is Bad, i'm late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzCandle/pseuds/MegzCandle
Summary: Mikleo's main two emotional pillars were crashing and crumbling down. Sorey and Gramps were his whole life. Every day was a fight for the seraph to not stop what he was doing and give up. He had shut himself up in his home at Elysia. Mikleo couldn't bear to see anyone. Anyone except Sorey. There was too much sadness and grief piling high inside of him now.





	Sea Of Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work is for sormik week! I hope you like it because I sure don't. I tried my best since I wrote this in a day. Giving up last minute to scrape other ideas is a horrible decision. I'm here now though! Hope you enjoy it. The prompt I chose for this was sadness.

The years continued to drag on as well as Mikleo’s loneliness. It’s been a little more than a hundred years since the fight with the Lord of Calamity, Heldalf. Mikleo could never forget the day Sorey had sacrificed himself for as long as it took to rid all of the malevolence from Heldalf. Those moments, that year, or two, Mikleo felt lost. Gramps was no longer with him, Sorey wasn’t either. It took him two whole years to feel completely utterly back on his feet.

Mikleo’s main two emotional pillars were crashing and crumbling down. Sorey and Gramps were both his whole life. Every day was a fight for the seraph to not to stop what he was doing and give up. He had shut himself up in his home at Elysia. Mikleo couldn’t bear to see anyone. Anyone except Sorey. There was too much sadness and grief piling high inside if him now.

When the night was it’s darkest, the water seraph would visit Sorey’s sleeping and limp body. Even with such a difficult task, Sorey was fighting at, he stayed in a peaceful slumber. Mikleo wanted him to keep going, to hurry, to show him a sign. The Shepherd's job was a painful one. And painful job it was to watch Sorey be hurt physically and emotionally.

He stood there all by himself in front of Sorey. Flowers of all kind were left there. It felt like a grave, a sickening idea for humans to remind them of the dark hole taken from their life. Mikleo was stuck in nothing but a sea of grief. The thought of loneliness and sadness kept washing over him. The seraph was nothing but stuck in a hard place. Would he feel worse or better if he told him? Told him something he’d never tell another being.

_“I love you, Sorey. Please don't leave me all alone. I need you.”_

Would have that sufficed? Did Sorey love him too? Of course not. If he did, why didn't he tell him? Tears dripped down Mikleo’s red, flustered cheeks. It seemed he couldn't stop crying every time he came to see him. Mikleo wasn't sure how long he’d be lonely. He just wanted it to end soon.

“Mikleo? What are you doing here?” He heard a certain voice behind him. That familiar voice was Rose’s. He never heard or see her, typical of an assassin. Mikleo quickly wiped away the tears streaming down his face.

“What are _you_ doing here Rose? It's late,” He replied, ignoring her question.

“Hey, don't answer my question with another question! Besides, I came here to protect Sorey... Are you okay?” She asked. Mikleo really did not want to answer. He was just crying his eyes out because Sorey was there, in front of him, unable to do anything but purify Heldalf’s malevolence.

“I was just… You know, thinking. About things. The future, about,” He swallowed, taking a deep breath, “ About Sorey. But anyway, since you’re asking… No, I'm not particularly okay. Especially after what happened.” He faced back to the unconscious Sorey. If only things were as peaceful as they were here…

Mikleo heard Rose’s footsteps this time. She stood beside of his, her hand on his shoulder. “We can talk about it if you want. I've heard I'm not very good with words though…” She laughed awkwardly, even in this situation. He sighed, a deep frown was etched on his face.

“I wish Sorey would be back to himself. I'm so lonely without him and Gramps... It's selfish, I know. Who would've thought I'd fall in love with him?” Mikleo sadly smiled to himself. Tears began to form in his eyes again.

“H-Hey now… It's okay Mikleo! He'll come back soon. I'm sure of it. We are all here for you, Mikleo. Me, Alisha, Zaveid, Lailah, even Edna! You aren't alone in this. Everyone misses Sorey. Sorey would probably want us to live for him, right?!” She assured him. Rose clapped Mikleo on the back, hoping he’d understand.  
“Thanks, Rose… That means a lot. I'll keep that in mind,” Mikleo said. This time he could look Rose in the eyes. He felt a small amount of hope spark inside of his freezing cold interior. Sorey would still be back. Mikleo needed to try and be patient. He needed to continue living to see his beautiful eyes open again.

Mikleo missed those bright green eyes that were always full of curiosity and wonder. Every night he thought about what he would say to him when he returned from his slumber. He thought of ways he would confess his love and thought about how he would react seeing the ruins Mikleo had been exploring.

A little over a hundred years he started keeping his aging process slowly, and the inpatient days started. Those years were over now. Mikleo’s thoughts and wishes became a reality. He wasn't alone or full of grief in a deep sea of darkness either. Mikleo had his friends. He had Sorey. He was a blinding light of joy that once returned back to him. He learned that no human, or seraph could ever be truly alone with their sadness. Everyone had each other in a peaceful and balanced world, no matter what.


End file.
